Celestialsapien
Celestialsapiens are a race of nigh-omnipotent beings from the Forge of Creation. Appearance Celestialsapiens are silhouette-like humanoids that can range from any size. Their bodies are black with white outlines and have white star-like dots scattered inside them. As of Omniverse, their heads can possess either a black flaming tip with stars inside, two long horns on the sides of their head, or three trident-like horns on their forehead. Their face only consists of white pupil-less eyes, but occasionally they can sport facial hair colored the same as their bodies such as a beard. Celestialsapiens tend to have a rather large size. Infant Celestialsapiens have the body shape of a human baby, male Celestialsapiens have the body of a muscular male adult human, and female Celestialsapiens have the shape of a thin female adult human. During Ultimate Alien, Celestialsapiens have shown to have no clothing, while its successor showed them to have an attire of bluish-metallic gladiator armor and bandages. The design of the armor depends on the Celestialsapien who wears it. Behavior Celestialsapiens prefer their shrouded existence at the Forge of Creation, as opposed to being involved with the "petty going-ons" of the rest of existence. Celestialsapiens possess two personalities, such as a Voice of Love and Compassion and a Voice of Rage and Aggression. Both of a Celestialsapien's personalities have to agree with each other for the Celestialsapien to perform any sort of action. However, due to their contrasting personalities, this hardly ever happens. When the Celestialsapien speaks, both voices speak in unison and, depending on what the voices agree on, they say "Seconded!", or "Motion carried!" if they agree; they say "Motion denied!" if they disagree. Alien X is a somewhat unique case, as he has three personalities. In his case, at least two out of the three have to agree on any action, otherwise Alien X will remain motionless. According to Dwayne, Celestialsapiens develop multiple personalities over time. It is for this reason that Ultimate Aggregor tried to absorb the powers of a baby Celestialsapien rather than an adult - by doing so, he would gain the alien's tremendous power without the debilitating multiple personalities. A few Celestialsapiens, such as Starbeard and the Galactic Gladiator, have personalities that are more decisive and in balance. Reproduction A pregnant Celestialsapien has a small glowing white orb in her hands with a baby Celestialsapien growing inside it. According to Dwayne, it takes a baby Celestialsapien tens of thousands of years to develop. Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence': Celestialsapien is nigh-omnipotent, According to Serena, Alien X's species are the most powerful beings in the Universe with a few weaknesses. As they are the reason behind the different art styles and appearances of the entire franchise. Weaknesses Without two of their three personalities agreeing on something, Celestialsapiens cannot do anything. Celestialsapiens can also be physically harmed by other members of their species, though they can recover from any physical damage, as the Galactic Gladiator grew back his hand after Alien X burst out of it in the form of duplicates. The Gladiator was overpowered and left incapacitated when he was overwhelmed with the need to think and make decisions after seeing the duplicates, leaving him only able to swing and thrash his arms at them while they trapped him in a black hole and left him powerless. Furthermore, these personalities can be scared by Toepick's face. Before they are born, Celestialsapiens are nothing if not defenseless. Category:Ben 10 Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Protectors Category:Reality Warper Category:Fighter Category:Dissociative Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Multi-beings Category:Mute